


dinahsiren 5 times + 1

by tomazalghul



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: 5 times + 1 time, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Smut, they fall in love slowly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomazalghul/pseuds/tomazalghul
Summary: Five times when Dinah fucks Laurel, but doesn’t let Laurel touch her and the one time she finally does.
Relationships: Dinah Drake & Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	1. 6x13 (First Time)

**Author's Note:**

> So hi! I’ve had this fanfic idea for awhile, but I was debating making it all one big chapter or separating it. I ended up going with separating it. Was it the best idea? I don’t really know, but here we are. I hope you all like the first chapter!! Let me know what you think!

Dinah couldn’t believe this woman. She was mocking her ex, using him against her and acting like she had any real power in this situation. Laurel Lance from Earth-2 or rather Black Siren, as everyone here knows her. Dinah assumed the only reason why she wasn’t allowed to get killed was because Oliver felt responsible for her or because Quentin saw too much of his own daughter in her. It’s pathetic. 

Dinah was getting tired of hearing this woman mock her, that she eventually brought her hand up to her mouth to cover it in an attempt to shut her up. Dinah looked her in the eyes, daring her to challenge her and finally said, “Shut up. You’re much prettier when you’re quiet.” Dinah was shocked with herself for letting the last part slip out. She hated her, why did she let it come out? Of course she thought she was attractive, but she couldn’t stand her, let alone stand to be around her. 

Laurel looked at her with a look that Dinah couldn’t decipher. It wasn’t hate, there was certainly hate, but it wasn’t just that. There was something else there and Dinah couldn’t figure it out. Dinah tilted her head at Laurel and smirked, “You’re not the one in control here. You don’t have any power here, so quit acting like you do.”

Laurel pulled at her handcuffs in an attempt to get closer to Dinah and that was when  
Dinah finally realized the look. It was full blown lust. Dinah couldn’t believe that out of all the looks Laurel could be giving her, she was giving her this one. Dinah couldn’t even believe it even more when she was actually considering the idea. This woman murdered her lover and she hated being around her, yet Dinah thought that it could be a way to show Laurel who is in control.

But Dinah wasn’t a monster after all, she wasn’t going to do something unless she had Laurel’s consent. So Dinah decided to ask, “You want me to fuck you, don’t you?”

Laurel nodded her head and Dinah removed the hand that was on her mouth to give Laurel a chance to actually vocalize it, “Well putting me in the handcuffs and asking me if I liked it really did something for me.” Laurel teased with a smirk. 

Dinah’s face turned serious and pressed her lips against Laurel’s. She wasn’t doing this because she liked her or anything, but she did it to have Laurel a panting mess against her. The kiss was anything but soft. Dinah ended the kiss by sucking Laurel’s lower lip into her mouth, causing Laurel to whimper as she pulled away. 

Dinah didn’t know how much time she would have doing this before one of the other team members came down, so she quickly dragged her hands down to the zipper of Laurel’s pants and pulled it down. Once she got her zipper down, she wasted no time dragging her hand underneath her underwear and was quickly met with wetness. Laurel buckled and pressed herself more towards Dinah’s hand. Dinah moved her other hand underneath Laurel’s shirt to tease at her nipple. 

Dinah circled her fingers around Laurel’s clit for a bit before venturing further down. She quickly entered two fingers into her, causing Laurel to let out a loud moan. Dinah didn’t want anyone else to hear them so she pressed her lips against Laurel’s once more to keep her quiet. Dinah thumbed at Laurel’s clit as she began curling the fingers inside of her. She felt Laurel coming closer to her release, so she picked up her pace and began fucking her harder.

Before coming undone, Dinah decided to whisper, “You can let go, Laurel.” And that was all it took for Laurel’s release to hit her, moaning into Dinah’s mouth as she did. Dinah worked Laurel through the aftershocks and when she pulled back from the kiss, Laurel looked completely ruined. Good, that’s what Dinah wanted to do. To show her who was in power and to ruin her. When Laurel came down from her high, Dinah pulled her fingers out of her and wiped them against her pants.

Dinah was grateful that she just finished because she heard footsteps descending from the stairs, so she quickly fixed Laurel’s pants and created distance between the two of them. She turned around to see Quentin, standing there looking at her to make sure she didn’t just kill his “daughter”. Little did he know that she did, but in a different way. Dinah nodded at him as she walked over towards him and made her way back up the stairs, but not before looking back to get one more look at the state Laurel was in. Dinah felt proud of herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dinah thought she was going to let what happened go, but about twenty minutes after she left so Quentin could talk to Laurel, he ended coming back up. He was arguing that she couldn’t sleep in the position that she was in and if they were going to keep her prisoner, they should at least give her a place to sleep.

Dinah then got an idea, so she suggested that she should go get Laurel settled in somewhere down there. She argued that she was the only other one who could use a Canary cry. The team agreed and Dinah promised Quentin that she wouldn’t kill her, knowing that it wasn’t worth the risk. When everyone started getting ready to go home, that’s when Dinah decided to make her way down the stairs to help get Laurel to sleep.

When she made her way all the way down, Laurel looked up and smirked, “Did you miss me?”

Dinah rolled her eyes and made her way over to Laurel, “No. Quentin didn’t think you should sleep this way, so I’ve been placed on putting you in a more relaxing place duty.”

Laurel furrowed her brows and tilted her head, “And you don’t think I’ll just run off?”

Dinah smirked and said, “I got a little proposition for you to ensure that you won’t.”

Laurel looked at her curiously and considered her options. Should she not listen and make it harder on herself or hear Dinah out? She decided on the latter, “Tell me what you got in mind.”

Dinah smiled deviously at that and proposed, “If you let me do this with no problem, I’ll reward you for being a good girl.”

Laurel felt a spark in between her legs at the implication. And it would be a way to relax her enough to maybe get some rest, “Reward me how?”

Dinah brought her lips to Laurel’s ear and whispered, “I’ll go down on you.” She finished that by pulling on her ear in an attempt to tease her, which worked because Laurel whined at that.

“Fuck.” Laurel breathlessly let out. She hated herself for letting her enemy see her in such a way like this, but if it would get Dinah to do what she said, she would be willing to do it. 

Dinah made quick work of uncuffing the handcuffs and dragged her onto the table, pushing her back until Laurel lied down on the table. Dinah cuffed Laurel’s hands together and moved them above her head. She moved to unbuckle Laurel’s belt and undid the zipper on her pants once more, dragging down that along with her underwear. 

Dinah came up to Laurel’s face to kiss her, in order to leave her feeling breathless. While she kissed her, she brought her hand up to her breasts, kneading at it. Laurel moaned into her mouth at the action and Dinah loved that she got Laurel to this point. ‘That’ll show her who is in control’ Dinah thought to herself because this was the only reason she was doing this. Well that and so they wouldn’t have any issues getting Laurel to bed.

Dinah pulled back from the kiss and used her other hand to pull at Laurel’s hair in order to expose her neck. With the dampener there, it didn’t leave Dinah much room, but she could work with it. She attached herself to Laurel’s neck, kissing on it. She sucked down on her pulse point, causing Laurel to let out a loud moan. She continued to do that for a bit before venturing further down.

Dinah decided to tease Laurel’s nipples through her shirt with her teeth, causing Laurel to whimper and squirm underneath her. Dinah used her teeth to tug at her nipple and suck it into her mouth. It felt a bit awkward because it was the fabric going into her mouth, but she thought this would be a better way to tease Laurel. Dinah let her nipple out with a pop and continued to make her way down her body.

When she got in between Laurel’s thighs, she honestly didn’t expect that this was what she was going to do. She thought she’d maybe use her fingers again, yet here she is with her head in between Laurel’s legs. She coaxed one of Laurel’s legs over her shoulder and began kissing her thighs. 

Dinah continued to tease her, feeling Laurel hold in her breath every time she got closer to where she really wanted her. She finally relented and ran her tongue over her lips, moaning at the taste of Laurel. She was surprised with herself that she moaned at that, but here she was doing just that. Laurel arched her back as Dinah continued to eat her out, letting out a string of moans. Laurel couldn’t believe how good it felt. She’s definitely had people go down on her before, but none of them were nearly this good. 

Dinah decided to use her tongue to focus on Laurel’s clit, while she brought two fingers to her entrance, entering them in with no resistance due to how wet Laurel was. She started her fingers off at a slow pace, but quickly began to pick up her speed when she felt Laurel get closer to her release. Laurel finally came when Dinah scraped her teeth across her clit. Dinah licked Laurel down from her high and couldn’t believe herself for what she had just done.

She couldn’t stand this woman, so why she was doing any of these things she couldn’t wrap her head around. Until she remembered that she did it to show Laurel who was in power and that seemed to work out well for her so far. She pulled back once she sensed Laurel was good and quickly moved her pants back up her body. Once she did that, she grabbed Laurel and attempted to bring her over to the couch. The only problem was Laurel ended up actually falling asleep on the table.

“Are you serious?” Dinah asked, getting no response from Laurel. She shook her head and knew that the only way she’d get her over there now was by carrying her. She put her arms underneath Laurel and once she had her secured she began to walk her over to the couch. She carefully set her down on the couch, mostly so she wouldn’t wake up again.

Dinah began to secure Laurel’s handcuffs so that way she couldn’t just escape once she woke up. When she was done with that, she looked at the sleeping woman and felt her heart flutter. She furrowed her brows, confused as to why her heart did that, but decided to ignore it in favor of getting Laurel a pillow and blanket. 

Dinah finally got Laurel settled in on the couch and once she was confident that Laurel couldn’t escape, she began to make her way back up the stairs to go home, but not before sparing one last glance to the sleeping woman


	2. 7x02 (Second Time)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel is not doing her work, so Dinah “punishes” her for not doing it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry it has literally taken me forever to update this. I’ve been busy with stuff and I didn’t have inspiration for awhile. I’m getting it back though so hopefully I can get back into writing. I really hope y’all like it! Let me know what you think!! And yeah thanks for reading!

Dinah felt eyes boring into her and looked up to confirm that Laurel was just staring at her, “What? I already told you, the SCPD is going to keep you safe whether you want us to or not, so just deal with it.”

“It’s not that.”

“Then what is it?”

Laurel smirked and Dinah knew that smirk meant no good, “Can I not look at you?”

“I would prefer it if you didn’t and do your job instead.” Dinah said, wondering why Laurel wasn’t actually doing her job instead of looking at her.

“But you’re much prettier.” Laurel teased, getting an eye roll from Dinah in response, “Well that’s not the only thing, even though I could stare at you all day.”

Dinah sighed and instead of focusing on that comment asked, “Then please tell me what it is so you can get back to work.”

“I was just remembering that night in the Arrow bunker.” Laurel let out, causing Dinah to freeze at her words. She had tried to forget that night and she was hoping Laurel did the same, but clearly she didn’t. Laurel got up from where she was sitting and walked right next to Dinah, “Oh yeah, I remember that.”

“Why are you thinking about that?” Dinah asked, putting the newspaper down on the desk in favor of looking at the woman next to her.

Laurel leaned down and whispered in Dinah’s ear, “Because it’s driving me crazy. You have quite an amazing tongue, you know that right? It’s kind of hard for a girl to forget.”

Dinah sucked in a breath and felt her body betray her by shivering due to Laurel’s breath hitting her ear, “You could be doing your job and instead this is what you’re thinking of?”

Laurel hummed in response and placed a kiss near Dinah’s ear, causing Dinah to close her eyes at the feeling. She hated how good that felt and she felt Laurel began to open her mouth to speak once more, “I couldn’t help but wonder how it feels to hear you moan. I bet it’s hot.”

Dinah pushed Laurel away from her and moved her to sit on her desk, done with all the teasing Laurel was doing. She made her way over to Laurel’s door, closing it and locking it, hoping no one would need a reason to come by. When she turned around, Laurel had an amused smile on her face and Dinah quickly made her way over to wipe that expression off her face.

Dinah pressed her lips against Laurel’s, sighing into the kiss. She hated how good it felt, she shouldn’t like kissing her, yet she did. The kiss definitely wasn’t soft, but it was good enough to leave Laurel whining when Dinah pulled back. Once Dinah pulled back from the kiss, she looked into Laurel’s eye and smirked at the look she was getting. She literally had this woman wrapped around her finger and Dinah loved it, but she was going to make Laurel pay for not letting her watch after her in peace.

Dinah dragged her lips down to Laurel’s neck, having more access to it this time than she did last time. She took advantage of that fact and left marks all over Laurel’s neck, reminding Laurel who was the one in charge of these situations. She felt Laurel arching her back, desperate to get Dinah to touch her. She brought her hand up to her breasts, lightly squeezing down on them.

Once Dinah was satisfied with the marks she’d left on Laurel’s neck, she ventured on down. She quickly pulled off Laurel’s blazer and shirt, throwing them somewhere in her office. Once she got done with that, she began leaving marks on Laurel’s chest, making sure to leave plenty of them. When she finally reached her nipple, she swirled it around with her tongue before sucking it into her mouth. She resisted the moan threatening to leave as she sucked harder. She used her hand to give the other breast the same amount of attention as she was with this one.

Laurel brought her hands to Dinah’s blazer, trying to pull the fabric off of her. She had been desperate to touch Dinah. Dinah pulled back from what she was doing, making Laurel groan. Dinah brought her hands to Laurel’s and placed them next to her, “No touching.”

“But D-“

“But nothing. Stop or I’ll stop.”

Laurel sighed in defeat as she kept her hands in place. The smirk Dinah gave her made her even more turned on. She felt the throbbing in between her legs intensify, “I’m sorry Captain. It won’t happen again.”

“Good girl.” Dinah whispered in her ear before placing a kiss near it. Laurel whimpered at the pet name and looked at Dinah as she made her way back to what she was doing before. 

Dinah continued to mess around with her breasts for a bit more, feeling Laurel become even more desperate. She sucked hard on the nipple in her mouth before pulling back, making sure to tug onto it as she did. She went down to her abs, admiring how toned Laurel was. She left plenty of marks on her abs before reaching her goal.

Dinah took off Laurel’s heels before taking off the last bit of clothing off her. She looked at Laurel for a moment, noticing the way she was looking at her and all the marks she’d left on her. She felt her heart flutter at the sight, but decided to ignore it. She smirked at Laurel before asking, “You want my mouth, baby?”

“Oh my god yes.” Laurel practically begged. It was all she could think about. It had been on her mind constantly since the last time they’d done this. She felt herself become wetter at the memories of that night.

Dinah laid Laurel back on her desk and kneeled down, opening her legs with her hands. The moment she got in between her legs she could smell Laurel’s arousal and see how wet she already was. She groaned at the sight before kissing Laurel’s thighs. She kissed and sucked her thighs, getting close to where Laurel wanted her, but never giving her what she wanted. Her nose did brush past the area, not missing the way Laurel moaned at that.

“D please.” Laurel begged, feeling the throbbing getting worse. She wished Dinah would just get on with it, but figured she wouldn’t until Laurel begged for it.

Laurel let out a string of curses & bucked her hips as Dinah finally ran her tongue across her slit. Dinah used her hands to keep Laurel down as she ate her out. Dinah felt like she enjoyed this far more than she should have. While she still does hate her, she has gotten more used to her. Dinah would never admit this aloud, but she had been imagining tasting Laurel again. She just needed a reason and luckily, Laurel gave her one.

However she wasn’t going to let what happened go unpunished. She really just wanted to keep an eye on Laurel while she did her work, but Laurel didn’t let that happen. She sensed Laurel was about to come soon and she knew the perfect way to punish her. As soon as she felt Laurel begin to hit her peak, she pulled back from her and licked her lips.

Laurel looked down at her, clearly frustrated that Dinah just stopped, “What the hell, D?!”

“You didn’t listen to me earlier and now you’re being punished.” Dinah stated, smirking when she saw Laurel’s eyes widen.

“But D-“

“But nothing.”

“I’m sorry!” Laurel practically yelled out.

Dinah raised a brow at her, “Did you just apologize?”

Laurel nodded her head, “Yes because I was being a brat. But it won’t happen again.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“D please.” Laurel pleaded, looking frustrated and her hair a wild mess. God, Dinah should not find that hot, “I’m so close. Show me who's in charge.”

Dinah smirked at that before dropping to her knees again, “Apology accepted.”

Laurel let out a sigh at that, which was quickly replaced by a moan as Dinah went back to eating her out. It didn’t take long for Laurel to come, her orgasm being more powerful than ever before. She’d never done orgasm denial before, but it was quite hot and it made her orgasm more intense. Dinah licked her down from her high before making her way back up her body.

Their gazes met for a moment and Laurel could see the desire in Dinah’s eyes. “Want me to return the favor?”

Dinah shook her head and stood up, bringing Laurel up with her, “I want you to go back to doing your work.”

Laurel pouted at that, but quickly changed her expression due to the dissatisfied look on Dinah’s face. Dinah grabbed Laurel’s clothes that she threw around her office and handed them to her. Laurel smiled softly at her as she got redressed, not missing the way Dinah would look at her every now and again. 

Laurel started to button up her blouse, but was stopped by Dinah coming in front of her and buttoning it up for her. Laurel swallowed as Dinah did this, looking at her face, trying to decipher what this was between them. She decided to keep her blazer off and went to sit on the opposite side of the desk to resume her work. 

She couldn’t help however not sparing a glance at Dinah. She felt sated from her orgasm, but her heart also felt like it was full. She never thought she could feel again, but Dinah was making her feel things she’d never felt before. She shook the thought out of her head, resuming her work to get the day over with.


End file.
